Her Best Friend's Wedding
by gooseles
Summary: Peyton Sawyer is conquering the world one baby step at a time. With help from family and friends, the journey for peace of mind and a piece of the pie are fingertips away but what is it without love? And what if the one thing missing was there all along?
1. Four Years, Six Months, Two Days

Peyton Sawyer moaned out loud in the darkness. His lips grazed across her neck and it made every inch of her flesh tingle with excitement. Everything about his touch and his gaze sent shockwaves throughout her body. The two shared a common passion that went much further than the bedroom. It was his talent and ambition that had first drawn her to him. A wise man once said it was a very unwise thing to mix business and pleasure but that old edict has long gone out the window. It was a new start on life, a whole new beginning and with that, she had thrown caution to the wind. When it was over, she collapsed sweaty and breathless in his arms, eyes glazed over as beams from the pale moonlight leaked in through the blinds. She closed her eyes and sighed, content. What a difference four years made, she could only think as the afterglow of bliss allowed her to recall the life she had led since high school…

Senior years in high school are supposed to change everything. They are supposed to be memorable, filled with happy times and the friendships one never forgets. For Peyton, it had been memorable for more ways than one. The summer before her life had been turned upside down when she found out unexpectedly that she had been adopted. One day she had been motherless and the next, a woman eerily similar in appearance, attitude and spirit had shown up at her door one night and turned the apple cart completely upside down. It had taken them months to come together then fate and cancer had sadly torn them apart again. As if her 17 years hadn't been tumultuous enough. Losing the only mother she had ever known to a car accident at nine, spending years blaming herself for the tragedy, disappearing into a world of loneliness and confusion in the long job related absences of her father, and years of teenage angst, cocaine use, being stalked by a fake brother and subsequently rescued by the real one, followed.

She had found solace in three things…friends, music and art. And in that order.

Friends were everything. They were the ones you could choose when that choice wasn't an option when it came to family. There was love, trust and support, combined with empathy and understanding mixed with good times and bad. Though part of the popular clique, Peyton had been able to see past the heroine worship and had chosen her friends wisely and kept the relationships close to her heart.

Music was another love. It was her passion. She loved everything about it. The fact that it was made up of so many genres absolutely fascinated her. Country, rock, hip hop, R & B, classical, punk…it didn't matter. Whatever preference one had, that music had the ability to touch a soul. It could brighten a day or evoke a memory. It could make you feel good or bad. But regardless it always made you feel. The creation, performance, significance and very definition was art in itself. Music could literally change a life and Peyton could testify to that one firsthand…it had totally and completely changed hers.

God blessed people with many talents. Some had the gift of song or pen and some had the amazing ability to take a pencil or paintbrush and a piece of paper and create visual magic. Peyton had been one of those people. Even in pre school her stick figures had been nothing short of amazing. The gift had further developed and in the later years, it had become her salvation. When she couldn't share her feelings with anyone else, she could always make them into a picture that spoke a thousand words.

In high school, her number one sidekick had been pretty and popular co cheerleading captain, Brooke Davis. The girls, polar opposites in every way, had been best friends since they could remember and had seen the best and worst of times together. Theirs was a sisterhood stronger than death…but one that almost succumbed because of a certain brooding, basketball playing blonde named Lucas Scott.

Everyone knew the story and there was no need for a recap. Peyton had dated Lucas' brother, handsome, arrogant, rich jock, Nathan. Lucas had challenged his brother's spot on the school team. Eventually they had come together. Nathan had changed. Brothers became friends. Nathan married Luke's best friend, Haley James, while still in high school. They'd all become the best of friends with an unbreakable bond.

Oh yeah, and a small town love triangle. Boy adores girl from afar. Boy meets girl. Boy pursues girl. Girl rejects boy. Boy finds solace and sex with girl's best friend. Girl changes her mind but it's too late. All facts added up to two years of the juiciest, most heartbreaking make ups and break ups that finally ended with two soul mates connecting underneath a mass of state championship confetti.

And the story was to end there happily ever after for Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. That night a few weeks after graduation as they stood with their friends on the warm, spray painted asphalt of their beloved River Court, they had it all figured out. Save the world. Conquer the world. Do it together. The plan was simple but sometimes life had a funny way of not working out like it was supposed to.

They had gone their separate ways but vowed true love would prevail always. She had accepted an internship in Los Angeles and had ended up staying there, working her way up from a large record company's mailroom to the coveted assistant to the assistant position. In between donut and coffee runs and unjamming the uncooperative fourth floor copier, Peyton, already smart, savvy and talented had sat back and taken mental notes, meticulously studying all the politics, tricks and trades of the business she loved.

Lucas had made his own path as well. He had settled into a small North Carolina college, juggling school, the publication of his first novel, assisting Whitey Durham with coaching his brother and the other basketball players, while helping Haley raise his namesake nephew, baby James Lucas Scott. It was a busy life but one he loved. He loved Peyton as well and for the first year things had worked out just like they were supposed to.

But distance and differing life paths had eventually taken its toll. Phone calls, e-mails and visits became few and far in between and shortly after that first summer, the two had amicably called it quits. But the love had still remained even though the two had moved on. After college, Lucas had moved back to Tree Hill just as his mother and little sister had moved to New Zealand and a life of much needed and well deserved luxury with her wealthy boyfriend, Andy Hargrove. Lucas had focused on writing and head coaching his alma mater Ravens along with right hand man, Skills Taylor and brother Nathan, on the mend from an injury that had made a once promising NBA career nothing more than fleeting thought of what might have been.

Peyton had remained on the West Coast working hard, not even realizing how unhappy she had been until reconnecting with Brooke, now the rich and famous CEO of her very own clothing line. Fate and time with its many twists and turns had eventually landed them all back together right where they had started and home was where all of their hearts were. With Brooke's encouragement and financial backing along with Lucas' offer of free office space, Peyton had been able to start her own small label. It had been a struggle but the effort was about to pay off in a big way.

She had scoured the state looking for up and coming, undiscovered local talent and had found it in several musicians she had thrown together in a makeshift band. The sound had been raw from the beginning but eventually it had come together and the discovery of a trash talking, tattooed, Mohawk sporting bad boy had been the icing on the cake. His name was Jason Smith and after much hard work, she had convinced him to be her lead singer. The music and collaborative talent was amazing and they were on their way to the top finally. But Peyton had found more…

"That was amazing," she cuddled up next to him.

She smiled, waiting in the still of the night for his strong arms to wrap around her.

"It's hot," he muttered.

Peyton frowned.

"Oh. Um, sorry. I just thought…anyway. I, I'll move."

"It's about time," he mumbled after a few seconds of weird silence. "I hate when you do that."

She raised one eyebrow.

"What? Try to cuddle after we make love?"

"Hell no. I mean breathe down my neck like a goddamned dragon after we fuck."

She bit her lip. So he was a little rough around the edges. So he wasn't the typical Prince Charming. But he did have his good moments. He could be nice when he wanted to…sometimes. He was good looking. He was great in bed. And he had one hell of a voice.

"Jason, you have such amazing pillow talk," she said sarcastically.

"Whatever."

She traced the outline of muscle on his toned back with her index finger.

"You want to go to sleep?"

"No."

"You hungry?"

He sat up.

"Yeah but I'm gonna head back to the crib."

She pulled the thin sheet to her chin.

"You're leaving?" she asked, her voice evident with disappointment.

"I got shit to do and I got food there. It's cool."

"But…"

But before she knew it he was already dressed and standing.

"It's no big deal. I mean, I'll see you at the studio tomorrow, right?"

She let out a sigh. There was no point protesting.

"Studio. Tomorrow. Right."

He gave her a kiss that awkwardly landed on the side of her head.

"I'm out."

And that he was. She didn't bother getting up to see him to the door. He knew that path all too well. All she could do was lie in the moonlit darkness until her own rumbling hunger forced her to put some clothes on and retreat to the kitchen for a snack. Once there, she made herself a sandwich with deli meat and a glass of milk. She turned and bumped right into a large, warm figure that towered over her. She screamed out loud and he laughed and it lightened the mood a little bit.

"Dammitt, Owen!"

"What?" he grinned, flicking on the dim light above the stove.

"Dude, don't sneak up on me like that. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry but your girl wanted a Diet Coke and you know how that goes."

Peyton knew. Years of friendship and now sharing a house right on the beach with Brooke and she knew her best friend's habits just like she knew her own. They got along fabulously and nothing could between them again. With all the boy drama long behind them, Peyton had had no objections when Owen Carcaterra, a beefy, good looking Irish Italian bartender from Tric had moved in with them. He and Brooke's relationship had been a whirlwind but it was the real deal and the two were deliriously happy together. They were good to and for each other and it warmed Peyton to see Brooke smile every day. At least someone had found real happiness.

"Yeah, I was just getting a midnight snack…"

"Jason just left?" he posed casually.

"Yeah," Peyton tried to play it off. "It's late and I'm tired and we've got a busy day tomorrow recording. It's cool."

"Peyt…"

"I have to get up early and you know how it goes."

He took a deep breath. She had become like a little sister to him and he felt protective. Sometimes it was hard to bite his tongue.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go eat this in my room. Tell Brooke I said good night and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay," he watched her leave. "Peyton?"

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"You're too good for him."

She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come. It was complicated and Owen just didn't get it. Hell sometimes she didn't get it. But it was okay. Four years later she was finally arriving. Time had been on her side after all everything else would soon fall into place. Jason wasn't a bad guy, they just didn't understand him. And she was happy…sometimes. After all, it was a different world now. They were no longer the carefree, happy go lucky kids they once were. This was the real world and now they were adults. She wasn't that same blissfully head over heels in love teenage girl with that perfect blue eyed boy. Peyton had learned the hard way that perfection did not exist. Sometimes you just had to go with flow and accept things for what they were worth. And everything else would fall into place. Wouldn't it?


	2. An Unkindness

Lucas Scott tugged at his tie. It was hot and he was uncomfortable. Sweat visibly stained the armpits of his own light blue shirt so taking off his jacket was impossible. A few people passed by and looked at his tie frowning but he just smiled. With its Disney characters, it was the last piece of attire expected to be worn by a famous novelist to an important meeting with the publishers but Lucas didn't care. In fact, he was proud. It was a gift from one of the most special people in his life and that person had insisted he wear it for luck and Lucas needed all the luck he could get.

He had always been a writer ever since he could remember. A sweet but painfully shy kid, he had used his overactive imagination to create colorful, short stories. His single mother, Karen, had been his only audience and biggest fan for the longest time but eventually he had branched out to his sarcastic but lovable best friend, Haley James. But writing wasn't his only passion. He also loved to read. He was a fan of literature and often used famous quotes from the great literary geniuses in his daily journals.

His life had changed the most his junior year of high school. That was the year he finally got to know his "other" family, the father, step mother and half brother that lived comfortably across town. It was the year he left the River Court and became a Raven. It was the year he fell in love with two best friends. It was the year he learned he had inherited a potentially life threatening heart condition from his father. It was the year Nathan and Haley got married. It was the year that changed everything for everyone.

Brooke Davis was the fun, flirty, pretty cheer co captain with the cute dimples and hot body. Their relationship was based on fun and sex and had eventually grown to more but a cloud had forever been cast over them. Her name was Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and she was the girl he had loved ever since he had first seen her in school freshman year. Undeniable chemistry had brought them together but bad timing had torn them apart on numerous occasions. Eventually they had settled as friends but Lucas had been forced to revisit his feelings the day one of his former friends, Jimmy Edwards, brought a gun to school. Peyton had been trapped inside the building and with little regard for his own safety, Lucas had busted through the doors of danger to save her. His heroism had saved her life and limb and thus created and even stronger bond. It was months before they would act on it, months before she would confess her love and he would return it the night the Ravens became champions.

She had stood by him through thick and thin. Together they had shared good times and bad. He had held her as she cried over her mothers and brother. He had protected her from a psychotic stalker. In turn she had comforted him about his father and consoled him when that very father callously took the life of his beloved uncle Keith. Months after the school shooting Dan Scott, mayor and town entrepreneur had turned himself in to police for second degree murder. It was Lucas who had discovered the truth and confronted his father in front of his mother, the woman Dan had previously abandoned, the woman he was now wooing once more, the woman pregnant with Keith Scott's daughter. The commotion and shock had contributed to a medical condition and Karen, life in the balance, had been rushed to the hospital.

At the end of the day he graduated from high school, his mother was alive but in a coma, he had a brand new baby sister, a brand new namesake baby nephew courtesy of Nathan and Haley, an uncle in a grave and a father behind bars. Through it all, it was Peyton by his side, his confidante and love, the one who had kissed his tears away. Weeks later his talented artist girlfriend had accepted an internship at a record label across the country. It was Lucas who had wished her well and encouraged her. He had seen her off at the airport, flown out for surprise romantic visits, called and e-mailed twice a day and sent tender, passionate handwritten love notes every week. But time and distance eventually took its toll until their union was no more. Still the love remained.

Lucas hadn't spent the college years idly twisting his thumbs. He had thrown himself into academics. He had also joined his old high school coach, Whitey Durham, as assistant coach to the Cobras, his college's basketball team, starring none other than Mr. 23 himself, Nathan Scott. Lucas had moved in with his brother and sister in law and had helped raised baby Jamie. He also began writing An Unkindness of Ravens.

It was autobiographical chronicling his lifetime of ups and downs, triumph and tragedy. It was a tale about heartbreak and happiness. It was about life. But mostly it was about a girl. His words had been epic and straight from the heart. _"__Peyton Sawyer is destined for greatness. Actually,she's already great, because Peyton Sawyer has a thing called integrity, and nothing and no one is ever going to change that."_That was what he felt about her, how he would always feel. He also wrote about the night of the state championship, the night that had changed his whole life for so many reaons, _"Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzers, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from one thousand miles away and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth…I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer."_

Haley had found a contest for unpublished author's and had encouraged him to enter his first three chapters. On a whim, he had and that whim had led to a book deal with a major publisher. Success came overnight and suddenly everyone wanted a piece of Lucas Scott. At the age of 20, he had published his first novel which quickly climbed to the top of the best seller list. His first big book signing happened to be in Los Angeles and he had invited his muse, the one person he wanted by his side when all his dreams came true. But she hadn't made it and it had devastated him. It also provided another moment of clarity. Lucas knew in his heart that he and Peyton would always love each other but the romantic and physical relationship was over. It was time to move on.

After college graduation, Lucas had moved back to Tree Hill into the house he had grown up in. He took a job coaching the Raven's varsity basketball team and began work on his second book. He also continued looking after Jamie and Haley as a tragic accident had resulted in the end of Nathan's hopes for a pro basketball career. When Brooke and Peyton had moved back home as well, once again the old gang was back together and friendships had picked up where they had left off. Always Peyton's biggest fan, Lucas had helped her with office space for her own label and the two had settled into a close, platonic relationship. He had become a mentor to his athletes, leader of his crew, protector of Haley and Jamie, guiding light to his troubled younger brother. And he had also found love again.

That morning of the meeting he had been nervous so Haley and Jamie had come over to make him breakfast and wish him well. He had enjoyed a pancake with bacon for a smiley face and little Jamie had given him the Disney tie for luck. But it would take much more than Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck to help Lucas out. The first book had been easy. He'd had nothing to prove. The words just flowed, almost writing themselves. He had been inspired and had had something to say. Most of all, there had been no pressure. Now he had experienced greatness and they wanted, expected him to be better than he was before. Friends, family, publishers, editors, agents were constantly breathing down his neck and the million dollar question was, when would the next book be finished?

"Mr. Scott, they are ready to see you now," the receptionist informed him.

Clearing his throat, Lucas Scott walked right into the lion's den.

"Good morning," he nodded as they returned his greeting.

"It's good to see you again, Luke," Mark Harris, the publishing company's vice president of marketing shook his hand.

"Likewise, man."

"So. I have invited other members here from the board because let's face it, we're excited about your work."

"You are?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we are. An Unkindness of Ravens was magic. It was genius. The plot, the words…it touched a whole audience. You're a damned good writer with fresh ideas that sell. Our company went to great lengths promoting your novel and we want to do the same with your sophomore effort. We have faith in you."

"Thanks guys. It means a lot. I appreciate it."

"Now tell us. We are planning to release an excerpt of your latest work so if we could just go over the synopsis…"

Lucas tried to keep his cool as blue eyes desperately darted over to his editor for help. Her name was Lindsey Strauss and she was a tall and elegant no nonsense beauty, full of class and talent. She had been with Lucas since the beginning, one of his biggest supporters on his first project. She had also been his main encourager on his second book. Reluctantly she had agreed to the meeting with the publishers on Lucas' promise that he'd have something to present. She had been away on business in New York for a week and now crunch time had arrived.

"I, um, I…Miss Strauss and I discussed this and I don't really have anything ready at this time," Lucas meekly offered.

Mark laughed out loud.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I…"

"What Mr. Scott is trying to say is, we need an extension on our deadline," Lindsey spoke up. "While we support and appreciate your time and efforts to make this second novel a success, at this time we are not ready to make a presentation."

"Then what was the point of this meeting and when will you be ready?"

"Excellent questions. We request respectfully a three month extension and I assure you that Mr. Scott is diligently working on his book. I have read his first chapter and it is absolutely amazing, as expected. The point of this meeting is to have a round table open discussion on creativity, marketing, promotion, etc."

"Lindsey…" Mark began.

She gave him a look and instantly he quieted. Though young, the 27 year old was good at what she did and was fast building a highly regarded and respected reputation within the publishing business. He liked her but more importantly he trusted her. If she said the new book was gold, then it was. And besides, she wasn't bad to look at either.

"Gentlemen, shall we begin?"

The meeting continued without a hitch. Future plans were discussed and it ended with handshakes and pats on the back. At least for another three months, Lucas could breathe again.

"That was incredible," he said once they were alone in the parking lot. "You are incredible, you know that?"

"And you're an ass," she shot back.

"Lindsey…"

"Lucas, you put me on the spot in that meeting. You promised me you'd have something to present. I trusted you and I vouched for you and you left me hanging. I put my integrity on the line for you."

"I know, I…"

"I lied for you in there. I risked my career. I said I read your first chapter, a first chapter, by the way, you still haven't written yet.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough, not this time. I hate to be a hard ass but something has to give. We are adults and we are professionals. We have deadlines. This is the real world, Lucas. You have to come up with something and it has to be good. It has to be great, excellent."

"It will be. I just need more time, Lindsey. You know me. This writer's block thing is a bitch. It's really kicking my ass."

She softened a bit, sympathizing with his struggle.

"I know but eventually you're gonna have to get over it."

"I know. I will. I'm trying."

"I know you are. You are a raw talent, Lucas Scott and I believe in you. I know what you can do, I've seen it. The world has seen it. Now you just have to back it up. That may seem like a lot of pressure but the words are in you. You just have to get them out somehow."

"You're right. I appreciate it."

"I told them your first chapter was amazing and it damn well better be."

"It will."

"It better," she repeated.

"So," he gave her a small smile. "Does this mean I'm forgiven or are you still mad at me?"

Lindsey frowned.

"You think that pouty bottom lip and baby seal eyes are going to work on your editor?"

"No," he grinned. "But they usually work on my girlfriend."

"I'm going home," she stated, leaving him alone for a few seconds. "You coming?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Lindsey your editor could still skin you alive but as Lindsey your girlfriend, after a full body massage, I'll say we can call it a truce."

"You drive a very hard bargain, my dear."

He and Lindsey had started out strictly as professionals but late and long nights had turned to close friendship. Eventually they had become lovers and then fallen in love. After he graduated college she had moved to North Carolina to be with her five years younger boyfriend and with the exception of the stress of the second novel, all had been bliss.

"Lucas, I hate coming down on you, you know that, but this is important."

"I know. And I hate putting you in that position. I already have some new ideas and I'm gonna focus more on the writing. I promise."

"I love you," she leaned in for a kiss.

He held her in his arms. She was a wonderful woman and had come into his life and made everything better at a time when he really needed it. Little Jamie had wished him luck and it had come after all.

"I love you, too, Linds."


	3. No Place Like Home

A wind blown Peyton Sawyer made it back to the safe confines of her own office. A storm had been threatening Tree Hill all day, conveniently on a morning she had been out running errands for her record label. It wasn't quite how she had envisioned it. Most music execs had cushy offices on the top floors of skyscrapers. They easily found the best talent and made important, executive decisions, passing down the "little stuff" to their assistants who in turn handed it over to their own assistants. For Peyton, it was a much grittier picture.

The building that housed her company as well as the town's popular nightspot, Tric, was nice enough but it was no skyscraper. It was however free, a huge favor courtesy of Lucas and his mother's generosity. And there were no assistants. Peyton did everything on her own and it was a demanding job that often kept her running around taking care of the business aspect from sunup until sundown. Her day didn't stop there. Many nights were spent on the North Carolina club scene from Tree Hill to Raleigh to Charlotte trying to scope fresh, undiscovered talent to sign for her label. She was barely holding it together but she was a fighter and she was good at what she did. Besides, Peyton loved music and her job and kept the faith that one day the mighty struggle would somehow pay off.

A few weeks before, she had found herself in a hole in the wall country dive that reeked of stale cigarettes and even staler beer. But a tip had led her to the town of Greenville to catch a performance at open mic night of a local waitress named Carla Ellis. Peyton had gone along and listened intently to the young girl cover everyone from June Carter Cash to The Dixie Chicks. It was Peyton's dream to sign artists from every possible musical genre. Carla's sound wasn't unique but she was still good and her deep rooted southern accent seeped through the soulful lyrics she belted out for a bunch of drunken pool players. Peyton had given Carla her card at the end of the night and the two had been working together in Tree Hill when time permitted it.

Just as Peyton had relied on Lucas for office space and Brooke for a financial investment, she had relied on another friend, Haley Scott for her musical assistance. Haley was the best friend and sister in law of Lucas, wife to Peyton's one time high school boyfriend Nathan, mother of adorable and precocious Jamie, and teacher to a bunch of out of control, smart mouthed hooligans at their alma mater. She was also a talented musician who had once toured with Gavin Degraw, The Wreckers and Chris Keller many years before. Haley's knowledge and help with producing had been a godsend and she had devoted many hours to the studio working with various prospects.

Just the night before they had been at it until midnight with Carla. Jason's band had been recording as well and for Peyton it had been non stop going back and forth between the group that was her biggest shot at success and the timid, pretty country girl Haley was trying to help get used to singing in the Isolation Booth. It had been an all nighter complete with loads of pizza and caffeine and the alcohol Jason had insisted on bringing in even though it violated Peyton's cardinal rule about no drinking on the job.

Feeling exhausted but accomplished all the blonde wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower and hit the sheets. Surprisingly, her boyfriend had agreed to join her. For Peyton it was the cherry on top but her contentment was cut short as she had noticed Jason yet again flirting with the new girl. She had been quiet but had questioned him about it once at home in bed. Jason had only laughed her, assuring Peyton he was just being friendly even though Carla did have "a nice rack". The double D's on the petite 19 year old were hard to miss but as her boyfriend had gone on and on about another woman's breasts, Peyton couldn't help but feel a little self conscious about her own A cup. Again Jason had laughed at her, saying her "buds" were just enough for a mouthful. If the comment was meant to make her feel better, it had missed its target completely.

But for once her schedule was clear, at least until the afternoon. Running her fingers through her hair, Peyton stood in front of a mirror. Her breasts weren't that small…were they? At least they were proportionate to her thin frame. Glancing at the door she was sure she had locked, she unbuttoned her blouse and stared at her chest from various angles, even resorting to pushing the soft, red lacy cups together to create the visual illusion of a bigger bust size.

"Who the hell am I kidding?" she muttered out loud. "I don't have boobs, I have buds."

She hadn't heard the door even open. The person in the office with her let out a chuckle and shook their head. Peyton gasped and covered herself before making eye contact with a familiar face.

"If this is a bad time, I could come back."

"It's cool," she blushed, frantically fastening the buttons on her shirt. "By the way, don't you knock?"

He shrugged.

"I thought owning the place kind of negated that little rule."

"Luke!"

"Okay, okay," he put his hands up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think the real question is, what are you doing in here but on second thought, I'm kind of afraid of your answer so I'll just answer you instead. I dropped by to see if you wanted to go to lunch."

She smiled at him. They had been friends longer than forever. The things they had seen each other through had created an undeniable bond that would stand the test of time. Upon returning home, Peyton had feared there would be underlying awkwardness between the two due to their breakup but nothing had been further from the case. They had settled into comfortable friendship complete with playful banter and a brother sister type relationship. He had helped her out when she needed it and she'd be eternally grateful for it. They spoke on the phone most times daily and saw each other often. It wasn't uncommon to get together for a late breakfast or an early lunch.

"Lunch sounds great, if you're buying."

"Why do I have to buy?" he frowned.

"Because if I do it's McDonald's and dude, don't even think of Supersizing."

"Yikes. Now I remember. Boy, when you're a trillionaire walking down the red carpet rubbing elbows with Jay Z and Madonna, you're gonna owe me. I'm keeping tabs, you know," he joked.

"You and everybody else. The other day Jamie offered me his allowance and told me he was sorry that I'm poor."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"God, I love that kid. He is so awesome, just like his uncle."

"Yeah, yeah."

Lucas helped himself to a seat, propping his feet up.

"So how are things going, Peyt?"

She shrugged.

"They're going. It's my little work in progress, shall we say. Anyway, I have a few good leads on some new talent prospects and things are going really great with Jason's band. I actually booked them for a gig down in Myrtle Beach."

"That's awesome."

"Thanks."

"Now just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"When are you gonna wake up and dump that loser?"

"Luke!" she put her hands on her hips.

"What? Peyton, the guy is a jerk. Everybody knows that."

"Why do you hate Jason so much?"

"He's cocky and rude, he has no manners, and he treats my best friend like crap. Need I go on?"

"It's not like that," she sighed.

"Then what is it like?"

Picking up a piece of paper, she playfully threw it at him.

"Stop being such a protective older brother."

"I'm just being a friend. Speaking of protective, older bothers, I talked to Derek on the e-mail not long ago and he happens to agree with me about Jason."

"I'm not surprised you two are ganging up on me."

"You can count on it. And next time he is on Leave, we're totally gonna kick that Jason guy's ass."

Peyton folded her arms. She could do without the ass kicking but it sure would be nice to have her biological half brother home safe for a while, on break from the vigorous and sometimes dangerous world of the United States Marine Corps.

"Alright, let me mention the only subject in the world that will get you off my ass. I hate to do it but you forced my hand. How is the new book coming?"

"Ouch," Lucas laughed. "You went below the belt on that one."

"Think of it as one third concern, one third revenge and one third total bitchiness."

"Well, it's my work in progress. This morning in fact, I wrote a whole chapter."

Peyton's eyes widened.

"A whole chapter, really?" she ran over to him. "Luke, that is so awesome! High five, man. Now spill. What's it about?"

He sighed.

"Nothing. It sucked so I erased it."

"Lucas Eugene!"

"I know, I know. Sorry. Look, I'll spare you your lecture if you spare me mine. Besides, Lindsey will probably take care of that when I get home."

Peyton bit her lip. Lindsey Strauss was Lucas' long time gorgeous, classy, intelligent, witty, sophisticated, elegant, lovable girlfriend. She had fit in with their crew like a glove on a hand or a comfortable old shoe, not an easy feat at all but everyone seemed to love her. She was nice enough and while Peyton and Lindsey liked each other, there had always been an unspoken tension and awkwardness between the two great loves of Lucas Scott's life.

"Fine, truce accepted. Now let's get out of here," she grabbed her purse.

"Peyt, one more thing…I have to ask."

"What?"

"What the hell were you doing in the mirror when I came in here?" he laughed.

She playfully hit him.

"It's a girl thing, okay? I was having a total girl moment, sue me."

"Thank God, I don't have those."

"My boobs are too small," she whined.

"You're being ridiculous. You girls are always finding something to complain about. Peyton, I can't believe we're having this conversation but there is absolutely nothing wrong with your boobs."

"But Jason…"

"Jason is a jackhole and you're beautiful."

She relaxed a little and smiled.

"And you're a great friend. Thanks, Lucas."

He held the door open for her and their eyes met and for a few seconds their gaze was locked before they quickly broke it.

"No problem," he said. "You're totally cool in the boob department. But if we were talking about legs…"

"What about legs?" she demanded.

"Nothing. Your legs are great…a little chickeny but still great."

"Shut up!" she pushed him, giggling.

"Come on, you. I'm starving. Let's go grub."

Life as a career woman combined with being Jason Smith's girlfriend had proved to be beyond stressful but it was times like those, being with the old gang, especially Lucas, made it all better. She was blessed to have friends, real friends like that. There were those who said she would be better off in New York or L.A. if she wanted to make it in the music business but Peyton, a true believer, was willing to take her chances in North Carolina. After all, her heart was in Tree Hill and it would always be home and everyone knew there was no place like home.


	4. A Safe Place

Lucas stared at the computer screen. He was going on his thirteenth straight hour and frankly it was starting to make him kind of dizzy. But he couldn't get up and leave. If he did, that would mean failure and another day wasted. And that was simply unacceptable. He had made a promise that morning when he got up. No matter what, by the end of the day, he would have a full chapter written. As the minutes ticked away, he bargained down to half a chapter. Frustrated, he would have settled for a page but even that was a no go. All he could do was sigh and lean back in his chair, wondering if the ideas in his head, if the words in his heart would ever make their way back onto paper as brilliantly as they once had before.

Writer's block was a bitch. He had said it before and he would say it again. He _was _a writer by spirit and now by profession. For twenty something years, words had always flowed freely but now he was like a well that had run dry. And everyone was counting on him, which only made it worse. The second book was supposed to be done already. He should have been making plans for a third and fourth but he gladly would have settled for a full paragraph on the sophomore effort. Rubbing his eyes, the ringing of the phone startled him as he reached out to answer it.

"Yeah," he said in a gruff voice.

"Do you know who this is?"

An instant smile crept to his lips, his first one of the day. In fact, she could always put a smile on his face even when no one else could.

"No, I sure don't know who this is," he played right along.

"Guess!"

"Okay. Let's see. Is it…the Tooth Fairy?"

"No."

"What about the Easter Bunny?"

"Try again."

"Is it a beautiful fairy princess?"

"Nooooo."

"Okay, I give up. You gotta tell me. Who is this?"

"It's Lily."

"Lily!" he pretended to be surprised. "What's going on, baby girl?"

His four year old little sister was one of his favorite people in the world. He loved her with all his heart. She was a special child for so many reasons. For one, Karen had almost died giving birth to her. Second, because of college Lucas hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with her and when Karen had reconnected with her old love, Andy Hargrove, that had further distanced their family. Karen had sold the café and opted to fulfill a lifelong dream and sail around the world. Andy had the means to do so and he, Karen, and Lily had embarked on the journey as a little family. Lucas missed them terribly but was thrilled for them. They deserved to be happy and have the best. But the most important thing about Lily was the fact that she was Keith Scott's daughter.

His beloved slain uncle had been a father figure, a mentor, a hero, a role model and best friend. The loss had been inconceivable and irreplaceable. The only thing that numbed the pain was knowing that his legacy would live on in the life of the sweet, beautiful baby girl conceived shortly before Lucas' biological father and Keith's own brother had fired a fatal bullet into his chest right in the halls of Tree Hill High School.

"Guess where we are?"

"Oh, I think I've had enough guesses for today. Why don't you tell me?"

"England!" she proudly announced.

"England, huh? Wow. That's pretty neat, Lil. Did you see a lot of cool stuff?"

"Uh huh. Today we saw a clock and it was real big and they named it Bill."

Lucas smiled to himself. She was so adorable.

"I think you mean Big Ben," he corrected her, referring to one of London's most historical and popular sites.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Did you get me a postcard?"

"Yep. One for you and one for Jamie, too."

"Good deal. We can't wait."

"You want to talk to Mommy now?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I love you, Luke."

He closed his eyes.

"I love you, too, Lily."

"Hi."

He smiled.

"Hey, Mom, how's it going?"

"Fine. Everything's great. We just docked here last night. We're tired but Lily wanted to go sightseeing so we all went out for a little while."

"Yeah, she told me. She sounded so excited. Sounds like fun."

"It is but we miss you."

"I miss you guys, too."

"How is everything?"

"Fine."

"How's Lindsey?"

"Lindsey is great."

"And the writing?"

He chuckled.

"Not so great but I'm working on it."

"I'm sure you are. Lucas, I know you're feeling a lot of pressure but it's going to be okay. The words will come but you can't force them. I have faith in you, my boy. All you have to do is breathe."

He nodded. God, he missed that woman. She was the best mom in the world. She always knew just what to say to make it all better.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Well, we won't hold you. Lily was dying to talk to you and I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm glad you called. Tell Andy I said hi and uh, I love you, Mom and I miss you guys a lot. I can't wait to see you."

"You too, Lucas."

He hung up and sighed. The phone call made him feel a little better but sometimes he missed his family. Thank God for his friends. He had a great support system and he didn't know what he would do without them. Lucas stared over at their pictures on the wall as heard a knock on the door of the room he had turned into an office.

"Come in."

"Hey you."

"Hey, yourself," he grinned upon seeing Lindsey as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her lips. "Where have you been all day?"

"Shopping with Haley."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too. How was your day?"

He frowned as he rubbed her back.

"You're not gonna be happy, Linds."

"What's going on?"

He exhaled.

"I wish I had good news. Better yet, I wish I had something to show you, a word or a sentence but um…"

"Still nothing, huh?"

"Writer's block describes it perfectly. I'm a writer and deep down I know I'm a damned good one but it's like it's this block, this wall that won't let me think or get my ideas on paper. I feel like it's there but I can't reach it. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

"I can only imagine. I'm sorry, Lucas."

"I should be the one apologizing to you. You're an editor, you're my editor and you've been waiting forever to have something to proofread and copy edit. I know you're getting pressure from the publishing company. I'm sorry you've had to deal with it. It's not fair to you."

"It's not fair to you, either. Luke, honey, I know how hard this has been for you. It's hard playing two roles. On one side I am your editor and it's sort of my role to push you and be tough but as your girlfriend, I see just how difficult this has been for you. I know it's a struggle and you're doing your best to work through it. I have faith in you and I have patience. You're a brilliant author and I know better than to rush brilliance so I want you to do whatever it is you need to do and take as much time as you want. When you're ready let me know. In the meantime, leave the publishers up to me. I can handle them."

"You're not disappointed in me?"

She smiled right at him, stroking his face.

"How could I be? You are a talented, intelligent, hard working, sensitive, amazing man. You could never disappoint me."

He sighed and kissed her again.

"You're the best, you know that? I mean it. I'm a lucky guy."

"I think I've figured out the problem, though."

He raised one eyebrow.

"Is that right?"

"You're under a lot of pressure and because of that you're severely stressed out."

"You can say that again."

"You need to relax. You need to get away. You need to just get lost in the moment and be completely stress free without worrying about a computer or a book or a publisher."

"That sounds great but we both know that won't happen anytime soon. I can't take a vacation now anyway."

"I'm not talking about a vacation. I'm talking about one night of peace and quiet and relaxation where you can be pampered and your every whim can be taken care of. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven."

"I knew you would like it. So…"

Without further ado, she reached over and turned off the computer.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Give me 15 minutes. Then I want you to get undressed. I'll put some rose petals on the floor, light a few candles and run you a hot bubble bath. We can sit in it together and just hold each other and not talk and just enjoy the moment. Afterwards, I'm going to cook dinner for you, anything you want, and we'll open a bottle of wine. I was thinking maybe we could sit on the porch swing for a while and look up at the stars and talk about anything but business. Then, if you're up to it…"

"What?"

She smiled.

"We could go to our room and I could strip you down and give you a full body massage. And then we could make love over and over," she said seductively as she planted sweet butterfly kisses all over his face. "And over."

"You are so wonderful, you know that?" he asked, kissing her deeply.

"I love you so much, Lucas. I mean that. The first time I saw you I knew I had met someone who was going to change my life. I am so blessed to be apart of your life. Sleeping beside you every night, then waking up to your smile every morning is the best part of my life. I know you're having a hard time right now but I want you to know it's okay because eventually it will past and until it does, I'll be right there by your side every step of the way. We're partners, we're a couple, a team. I want to share in both your joys and your sorrows. I want to be your everything because you're my everything."

"I love you, too."

The transition from college to the real world had been a scary one, especially without his family. The void left in his heart from Keith's absence would never be filled. And Lucas had never liked to be alone. He'd had a girlfriend almost from the time he was 16 years old and Lindsey was a great person. She was beautiful on the inside and out. She was strong but sweet and with her he could be vulnerable and she would always be there for him. He stroked her hair, feeling thankful that he had someone that special in his life that cared so much. It was a nice feeling. It was safe.


End file.
